This present disclosure relates generally to drilling equipment used in wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to drill bits and cutting elements used for drilling wellbores.
Various oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites and downhole tools, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground to reach subsurface reservoirs. The drilling tool may include a drill string with a bottom hole assembly, and a drill bit advanced into the earth to form a wellbore. The drill bit may be connected to a downhole end of the bottom hole assembly and driven by drillstring rotation from surface and/or by mud flowing through the drilling tool.
The drill bit may be a fixed cutter drill bit with polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) cutting elements. An example of a drill bit and/or cutting element are provided in U.S. Application No. 61/694,652, filed Aug. 29, 2012, entitled Cutting Element for a Rock Drill Bit, published in WO 2014/036283, Mar. 6, 2014, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. Other examples of drill bits and/or cutting elements are provided in W02012/056196, W02012/012774, and US Patent Application Nos. 2012/0018223, 2011/0031028, 2011/0212303, 2012/0152622, and/or 2010/0200305, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.